


Talk to me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexting, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “E poi c’è questo qui, che ho trovato particolarmente interessante.” Hikaru prese il cellulare dal comodino, schiarendosi la voce e ridacchiando. “Ah, sì, ecco com’era! “Ora devo tornare sul set, ma non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa. Ho voglia. Ho voglia che tu mi...”“Hikka!”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Talk to me

**~ Talk to me ~**

“E poi c’è questo qui, che ho trovato particolarmente interessante.” Hikaru prese il cellulare dal comodino, schiarendosi la voce e ridacchiando. “Ah, sì, ecco com’era! “Ora devo tornare sul set, ma non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa. Ho voglia. Ho voglia che tu mi...”

“Hikka!” Yuto lo fermò prima che potesse finire di leggere, strappandogli per l’ennesima volta il cellulare dalle mani e tornando a sdraiarsi sul letto, il più grande cavalcioni sopra di lui ad impedirgli di muoversi più di così. “Non avresti dovuto leggere le mie conversazioni private. Lo sai, vero?” lo riprese, il viso completamente rosso per l’imbarazzo.

“Private?” ripeté Hikaru, scendendo con una mano sul petto del più piccolo, lentamente, fino a raggiungere il suo sesso per avvolgerlo con le dita. Le mosse lentamente, più per una blanda provocazione che per fare qualcosa di realmente utile per il più piccolo. “E da quando le conversazioni fra i miei due fidanzati sono qualcosa di privato? Non dovrei esserne messo a parte anche io? E poi...” si chinò su di lui, portando la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio. “Sono invidioso. A me questo genere di messaggi non lo mandi mai.”

Yuto fece una smorfia, non riuscendo a fare a meno di muovere i fianchi per andare incontro alla mano del più grande.

“Non è che io non te li voglia mandare. È solo che... sai com’è fatto Keito. È divertente provocarlo di tanto in tanto, no?”

“Oh sì che lo è. Però, come dire, anche a me piacerebbe venire provocato di tanto in tanto. Sono certo che riusciresti ad essere maledettamente eccitante se ci provassi, no?” lo prese in giro, muovendosi ora con più decisione e andando ad attaccargli la gola con la bocca. “Per cominciare, potresti anche dirmi se c’è qualcosa che ti piacerebbe che io facessi.” propose.

Yuto deglutì, assottigliando le labbra e muovendo la testa da parte a parte, poco convinto.

Hikaru sapeva quanto il più piccolo tendesse a mostrarsi più disinibito con Keito che con lui, ed era proprio su questo punto che voleva insistere per costringerlo a cedere.

“Prenditi pure tutto il tempo che ti serve, Yutti, io tanto non ho fretta. Potrei rimanere qui anche delle ore senza fare niente più di questo. Ed è terribile, non trovi? È terribile stare disteso in questo letto, al pensiero che io potrei fare qualsiasi cosa tu desideri e non avere il coraggio di...”

“Più veloce.” Biascicò Yutti a quel punto. “Più veloce con quella mano, Hikka.” ripeté, e il più grande se lo fece volentieri bastare come inizio.

Si mise disteso di fianco a lui, muovendo le dita sulla sua erezione esattamente come l’altro aveva chiesto, senza dare tuttavia cenno di voler procedere oltre senza precise indicazioni. E anche Yuto doveva essersene accorto.

Si lasciò andare ad un lamento, cosa che fece ridere il più grande.

“Hikka...”

“Cosa c’è?”

“Niente, io...” Yuto sembrava essere arrivato ad un punto di rottura, e fu in quel momento che sbuffò pesantemente, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra e poi guardando il fidanzato dritto negli occhi. “Scopami, Hikka. Voglio che mi scopi, adesso.”

Hikaru lo lasciò andare, portandosi una mano sul petto ed accennando un inchino.

“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine.” lo prese nuovamente in giro, prima di adempire ancora una volta alla sua richiesta.

Si spinse dentro di lui, muovendosi piano, accelerando unicamente a delle più chiare direttive di Yuto, muovendosi come il più piccolo voleva che si muovesse, lasciandosi eccitare dalla sua voce e da quel modo di fare del tutto nuovo, scoprendo quanto in effetti gli piacesse.

Quando entrambi ebbero raggiunto l’orgasmo Yuto aveva ormai perso qualsiasi inibizione, e non mostrò la minima esitazione nel chiedergli di venire dentro di lui, ennesima cosa alla quale Hikaru non si sarebbe potuto sottrarre nemmeno se lo avesse voluto davvero.

“Hai visto?” gli disse dopo qualche minuto, lasciando scivolare un braccio oltre la sua vita e stringendolo contro di sé. “Non è stato poi così traumatico.”

“No.” concesse l’altro. “Ma non ti aspettare che ti arrivino mail strane. Quelle sono solo per Keito.”

“Solo per Keito, eh?” ripeté il più grande. “Non posso darti torto. Tanto mi posso eccitare io, quanto lui si può imbarazzare. Vorrei davvero guardarlo in faccia mentre le legge.”

Si lanciarono una veloce occhiata, scoppiando entrambi a ridere.

Hikaru lo baciò velocemente sulle labbra, poi, lasciandolo a riposare.

Lo aveva stuzzicato già abbastanza, per quel giorno.

Ma che non credesse di averla fatta finita. Ora che aveva scoperchiato il Vaso di Pandora, Hikaru aveva davvero voglia di divertircisi un po’. 


End file.
